The present invention relates generally to ultrasonic transducer assemblies and, in particular to transducer assemblies of the composite or sandwich type with a compression assembly for providing a more uniformly compressive loading to the transducer assembly.
Ultrasonic transmission devices are well known for use in a variety of applications, such as surgical operations and procedures. The ultrasonic transmission devices usually include a transducer that converts electrical energy into vibrational motion at ultrasonic frequencies. The vibrational motion is transmitted to vibrate a distal end of a surgical instrument. Such uses are disclosed in representative U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,636,943 and 5,746,756, both incorporated herein by reference.
High-intensity ultrasonic transducers of the composite or sandwich type typically include front and rear mass members with alternating annular piezoelectric transducers and electrodes stacked therebetween. Most such high-intensity transducer are of the pre-stressed type. They employ a compression bolt that that extends axially through the stack to place a static bias of about one-half of the compressive force that the piezoelectric (PZT) transducers can tolerate. Sandwich transducers utilizing a bolted stack transducer tuned to a resonant frequency and designed to a half wavelength of the resonant frequency are described in United Kingdom Patent No. 868,784. When the transducers operate they are designed to always remain in compression, swinging from a minimum compression of nominally zero to a maximum peak of no greater than the maximum compression strength of the material.
As shown in FIG. 1, an acoustic or transmission assembly 80 of an ultrasonic device generally includes a transducer stack or assembly 82 and a transmission component or working member. The transmission component may include a mounting device 84, a transmission rod or waveguide 86, and an end effector or applicator 88. The transmission rod 86 and end effector 88 are preferably part of a surgical instrument.
The transducer assembly 82 of the acoustic assembly 80 converts the electrical signal from a generator (not shown) into mechanical energy that results in longitudinal vibratory motion of the end effector 88 at ultrasonic frequencies. When the acoustic assembly 80 is energized, a vibratory motion standing wave is generated through the acoustic assembly 80. The amplitude of the vibratory motion at any point along the acoustic assembly 80 depends on the location along the acoustic assembly 80 at which the vibratory motion is measured. The transducer assembly 82, which is known as a xe2x80x9cLangevin stackxe2x80x9d, generally includes a transduction portion 90, a first resonator or aft end bell 92, and a second resonator or fore end bell 94. The transducer assembly 82 is preferably an integral number of one-half system wavelengths (nxcex/2) in length.
The distal end of the first resonator 92 is connected to the proximal end of transduction section 90, and the proximal end of the second resonator 94 is connected to the distal end of transduction portion 90. The first and second resonators 92 and 94 are preferably fabricated from titanium, aluminum, steel, or any other suitable material. The first and second resonators 92 and 94 have a length determined by a number of variables, including the thickness of the transduction section 90, the density and modulus of elasticity of material used in the resonators 92 and 94, and the fundamental frequency of the transducer assembly 82. The second resonator 94 may be tapered inwardly from its proximal end to its distal end to amplify the ultrasonic vibration amplitude.
The transduction portion 90 of the transducer assembly 82 preferably comprises a piezoelectric section (xe2x80x9cPZTsxe2x80x9d) of alternating positive electrodes 96 and negative electrodes 98, with piezoelectric elements 100 alternating between the electrodes 96 and 98. The piezoelectric elements 100 may be fabricated from any suitable material, such as, for example, lead zirconate-titanate, lead meta-niobate, lead titanate, or ceramic piezoelectric crystal material. Each of the positive electrodes 96, negative electrodes 98, and piezoelectric elements 100 have a bore extending through the center. The positive and negative electrodes 96 and 98 are electrically coupled to wires 102 and 104, respectfully. The wires 102 and 104 transmit the electrical signal from the generator to electrodes 96 and 98.
The piezoelectric elements 100 are energized in response to the electrical signal supplied from the generator to produce an acoustic standing wave in the acoustic assembly 80. The electrical signal causes disturbances in the piezoelectric elements 100 in the form of repeated small displacements resulting in large compression forces within the material. The repeated small displacements cause the piezoelectric elements 100 to expand and contract in a continuous manner along the axis of the voltage gradient, producing high frequency longitudinal waves of ultrasonic energy. The ultrasonic energy is transmitted through the acoustic assembly 80 to the end effector 88.
The piezoelectric elements 100 are conventionally held in compression between the first and second resonators 92 and 94 by a bolt and washer combination 106. The bolt 106 preferably has a head, a shank, and a threaded distal end. The bolt 106 is inserted from the proximal end of the first resonator 92 through the bores of the first resonator 92, the electrodes 96 and 98, and piezoelectric elements 100. The threaded distal end of the bolt 106 is screwed into a threaded bore in the proximal end of second resonator 94.
Other embodiments of the prior art utilize a stud that is threadedly engaged with both the first and second resonators 92 and 94 to provide compressive forces to the PZT stack. Threaded studs are also known in the prior art for attaching and detaching transmission components to the transducer assembly. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,324,299 and 5,746,756. Such bolts and studs are utilized to maintain acoustic coupling between elements of the sandwich type transducer or any attached acoustic assembly. Coupling is important to maintain tuning of the assembly, allowing the assembly to be driven in resonance.
The problem with the prior art is that the compression means is inadequate and is unable to provide a uniform pressure across the inside diameter to the outside diameter of each PZT and through the entire PZT stack, the xe2x80x9crxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9czxe2x80x9d axes as shown in FIG. 1 and graphically illustrated in FIG. 2. A Finite Element analysis shows that the ratio of the pressure in the r axis is of the order of 4:1.
Non-uniform pressure across the r and z axes reduces transducer efficiency and leads to high heat generation. This limitation becomes acutely critical in temperature-limited applications. In temperature-limited applications, the reduced efficiency translates into higher heat generation in the transducer and reduced maximum output. Further, non-uniform pressure limits the magnitude of compression and therefore limits the power capability of the transducer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,599 discloses an ultrasonic transducer assembly which includes soft, aluminum foil washers disposed between facing surfaces of adjacent members of the PZT stack. The washers deform under compressive loading to follow the surface irregularities of the adjacent member surfaces.
There is a need therefore, for an ultrasonic transducer that exhibits substantially uniform compressive stresses across each PZT and throughout the PZT stack to reduce heat generation and increase power output efficiency. This invention meets this need.
The invention is an ultrasonic device with increased efficiency as a result of substantially increased pressure uniformity across individual PZTs and through the PZT stack. The invention comprises a transducer assembly adapted to vibrate at an ultrasonic frequency in response to electrical energy, the transducer assembly comprising; a stack of alternating positive and negative electrodes and piezoelectric elements in an alternating relationship with the electrodes; a mounting device having a first end and a second end, the mounting device adapted to receive ultrasonic vibration from the stack and to transmit the ultrasonic vibration from the first end to the second end of the mounting device; and structural means for applying compression forces to the stack, the stack being held together solely by said compression means, and the compression means comprises a surface for applying compression forces, the surface having a surface area substantially equivalent to the surface area of an individual piezoelectric element.
In a further embodiment the compression means comprises a spacer element disposed between the surface area and the piezoelectric elements. The spacer element is configured to comprise a first and second contact area wherein the first contact area is in contact with the surface area and has a smaller area than the second contact area, which is in contact with the proximal end of the piezoelectric stack.
In one embodiment, the PZT stack is uniformly compressed by way of a threaded bolt that has a bolt head surface area roughly equal to the surface area of the individual piezoelectric elements. The bolt can be further combined with a selectively configured end bell that has a first contact surface in contact with the bolt head and a second contact surface in contact with the adjacent piezoelectric stack. The second contact surface has a greater surface area than the first contact surface.
An advantage of the current invention is that the transducer thermal and power efficiencies increase.
A further advantage of the current invention is that heat generation decreases to a degree that active cooling systems are not necessary.
A still further advantage is that uniform pressure allows larger compression magnitudes which in turn leads to larger actuation magnitude. A larger actuation magnitude results in an increase of the useable range of the PZT.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.